


Business as Usual

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average morning for Nicholas Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as Usual

He wakes up from a sudden pressure on his chest, which is accented by several very sharp points. Several very sharp points that are kneading into his skin through the thin vest he sleeps in.

“Thpot…”

No, that’s not right. He pushes the mouth guard from his teeth and tries again.

“Spot, get off.”

The cat miaows at him, in what Nicholas imagines is a demanding way before sitting down on his chest. The little furry demon clearly thinks that it has won this argument, but has forgotten to take into account Nicholas’ ability to pick the animal up and drop it on the floor, where it miaows at him again.

He reaches for his watch on the night stand and sighs at the time. Since when had he fallen into the habit of sleeping past nine?

Oh, right. Since every action star ever decided to all do one single film together, which Danny had insisted on watching after their shift. The film had been fine, but the bonus features afterward re ally were pushing it.

Silently cursing Danny, Nicholas pulls on his dressing gown and makes his way to go wash out his mouth guard and brush his teeth. The tooth paste really only masks the taste of rubber in his mouth, and it won’t be until after breakfast that everything has finally dissipated.

Spot follows him everywhere, demanding his breakfast every few minutes. The poor animal is used to a very strict schedule, and Nicholas is not following that schedule today. Breakfast is three hours late, and there won’t even be a morning run today.

Somehow, this doesn’t bother him. He knows it should, and is slightly bothered that it doesn’t bother him. That secondary bother does make him feel a bit better about the whole thing, and he pretends that he’s actually bothered about the first bit, which lets him get on with his day.

Spot’s annoyance with Nicholas is made clear on the way down to the kitchen, when he tries to trip Nicholas up on the st airs. He’s glad that it had been a fairly light night, as far as alcohol consumption had gone, because he has the very real feeling that if he were hung over, he might not have been able to grab the banister in time, and would have fallen victim to one of the sort of ‘nasty accidents’ that had been so common in the village several years before.

No, best not to think about that.

He pushes the cat off the side of the stairs and finally makes his way down to the kitchen. Kettle on, mug, tea and sugar ready, cat food. Feed the cat, stop it trying to kill him, get hissed at for his troubles. Life as usual.

The kettle whistles and he fixes his single cup of tea for the morning. Leaving the homicidal cat in the kitchen to finish its breakfast, Nicholas takes his tea and steps outside to fetch the paper. Mrs Tanner, from the adjoining cottage, is outside in her front garden.

Smile at her, nod once, and ignore the way she glares before rushing back insid e, slamming the door behind her. She hates him, and he knows it. Hard to blame her, though, when he personally arrested her husband, son, and both brothers. Annoyingly, that old bastard Reaper had been right. They didn’t arrest the whole village, but the population did decrease by a very significant amount. Figuring out who to arrest had been a right nightmare.

No paper. Someone stole it again. Again, he’s hardly surprised. He knows he should be angry or annoyed or even a bit cross, but he can’t quite bring himself to be bothered at all. Several years on, he still prefers it this way. When everyone in the village was friendly, Sandford had been the most dangerous place in all of Europe. Sure, crime had gone up in the last few years, but Nicholas was always quick to point out that it was reported crime that had gone up. Shoplifting and vandalism seem to be the largest contenders, but one fact remains: there has not been a single murder since Nicholas was installed as Inspector, and he’s damn proud of that.

He smiles to himself and wanders back into the cottage to get ready for shift. Evan always has a spare paper for him, which he’ll read in his office over whatever Danny brings in from the pub for breakfast. And maybe if they’re lucky, later today they’ll get to chase after those hippies that keep messing with the recycling bins outside the supermarket.


End file.
